A STRANGER IN THE WOODS
by ulyferal
Summary: Harry went into the Forbidden Woods to get away from his troubles for a few minutes but as is always the case for poor Harry, trouble always seems to find him. Harry Potter and Wolverine Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A STRANGER IN THE WOODS**

**Chapter 1: A Stranger Arrives**

**A/N: Another story to try and break out of my box and attempt other fics. This is Harry Potter/Wolverine (X-Men) crossover. It won't be too long and nothing will be very canon here in Potter's world so don't flame if some of the facts don't match the movies or books. This Wolverine is from the original comics X-Man: The New Mutants. I don't much care for the new one portrayed now. This will definitely not be canon, neither for Potter nor Wolverine. I hope I can pull if off. Enjoy!**

**Edit - 20 June 2012 - whole story has been redone. Seriously didn't like the way it came out nor the direction it was taking. Hope you like the redo.  
**

Harry was so angry he barely noticed where he was going as he race recklessly up the stone steps of the dungeon for the main floor. But he hadn't forsaken caution as he paused at the top to look around first. Spotting no one, he crossed the huge foyer and slipped out the main doors, shutting it behind him.

In the cooling night air of early April, he stalked across the grounds then down the hill leading to Hagrid's small hut using his wand as a flashlight. No smoke drifted into the night air which told him the half-giant was not at home. But that was alright. He wasn't interested in company.

He stormed past the empty pumpkin patch, past the animal pens and on into the forest without pausing. Though it was evening, Harry wasn't suicidal by any means no matter how much Snape thought him empty headed and reckless.

His lip curled at the thought of the cruel and vindictive potion's master. No, I wont think about it yet until I'm there, he told himself firmly pushing his anger back and keeping an eye out for danger and his footing.

Life had never been easy for Harry Potter. His parents were killed when he was one, turned over to cruel relatives to be raised (and abused) until age 11, then defending himself from attacks at the school he hoped would be a safe haven for him.

Adversity had hardened Harry forcing him to learn how to defend himself far more quickly then his peers if he wanted to stay alive. Though he still had two more years of schooling left, he was already a decent warrior at this young age so he wasn't afraid of entering the forest and felt reasonably certain he could protect himself.

So seeking sanctuary there wasn't as suicidal as his peers might think. Especially, since he didn't intend to go very far within. There was a spot he had discovered, around his second year, where he could be alone to think but was within shouting distance of the castle and Hagrid, who was known to be wandering the grounds at all hours, watching for those unwary enough to be places they shouldn't be.

His wand showed the path he normally took allowing him to, unerringly, find his hideaway, a small clearing guarded by a giant oak and a circle of mid-sized thorny bushes. His thick robe kept him from getting stuck by the thorns as he pushed his way into the moss covered space. Casting a notice-me-not charm, he went and sat on a large, flattish rock that leaned next to the tree.

Laying his wand in his lap, he pulled his legs up and crossed them then put his head down on his palms with his elbows resting on his knees. From his hidden position he could easily see the lights of the castle. Now alone, he could try and calm himself.

This session had been the worst by far and thankfully, was the last as Snape had snarled furiously at him to never return as he was through trying to teach Occlumency to Harry.

As he rubbed his still aching head, his mind replayed the damning joined vision he'd unintentionally shared with the hateful man. It had been a shocking scene that had irrevocably shaken the world view Harry had firmly held since he'd come to Hogwarts.

His mind still reeled from the images of his father tormenting the thin, not terribly handsome Snape when they'd both been around Harry's current age. Harry had been told repeatedly how great his father was; how handsome, intelligent, and daring he was but those tales didn't match the smirking person bullying another student with evident pleasure. James Potter had used his wand to upend Snape until the poor teen was upside down, underwear showing, robes hiding his face from view. It was humiliating.

Harry choked. How could his father do such a thing? It made him sick inside and reminded him of the times his horrible cousin, Dudley, and his little gang of thugs would torment a very young Harry in much the same way though magic wasn't involved. He felt betrayed!

And dismayed. That meant he and Snape had something in common. He shook his head violently. Didn't matter! Snape might have suffered at the hands of James Potter but that didn't give him the right to humiliate and punish Harry ... he was not his father.

Harry was hardily tired of people using him as a convenient target for their misplaced anger and hate - his aunt for her sister being a witch and Snape for being bullied by Harry's father.

o*O*o

While Harry stewed about his personal problems, in another part of the forest a stranger appeared by no choice of his own, arriving in mid air and landing on his chest to the hard forest floor with a grunt of pain. His body already ached from the injuries he'd suffered in the battle he'd been fighting but those were already healing rapidly.

The aggressor he and his team mates were fighting had somehow managed to open a dimensional portal that he had been unfortunate enough to go flying into it when he attempted to tackle their enemy.

After a stomach churning, dizzying trip, he arrived here, wherever here was. Recovering swiftly the short, powerfully built man rolled to his feet and went to a crouch, ignoring how sore he was as he listened and tested the air for danger. His eyes could see easily in the dark but nothing came into view however his nose did detect the spour of deer, rabbit, badger, and other familiar forest dwellers. However, there were also scents of things he couldn't identify at all and that made him tense and uneasy.

Movement caught his eyes just before something as big as a dog but with many legs suddenly exploded from the trees to his left. It was a big hairy spider!

Shocked and disgusted, the man instantly ejected his unique weapons from his hands and stabbed the thing before those really nasty looking fangs could sink into him. It screamed in agony and scuttled away as fast as it could leaving a trail of disgusting ichor in its wake. It's cries stirred up other things he definitely didn't want to meet.

Catching the scent of a large cluster of humans somewhere not far away, he headed in that direction at a fast, ground eating lope, his weapons still extended at the ready. The odd uniform he wore was bright yellow so he stood out like a neon sign which made it all the more important he get out of this place quickly.

o*O*o

A squeal of pain and anger caused Harry's head to jerk up, wand at the ready as he searched frantically for the cause of the appalling noise. His heart pounding in his chest, he stood up on the rock to see if he could catch sight of the threat but there was nothing. However, noises from other disturbed denizens of the forest made him decide going back to the safety of the castle was indicated. Jumping down, he pushed his way through the bushes and headed at a run back the way he'd come.

Almost reaching the border between the fields and the woods, another loud sound that was way too familiar, came pounding up behind Harry. Not wishing to be trampled nor be chased down if they thought him a threat, Harry wisely leaped out of the path of the oncoming sound and turned around with wand out, remembering at the last moment to cancel the notice-me-not spell.

A wall of centaurs racing toward him greeted his astonished eyes. What had he done to upset them? But then he realized it wasn't he they were after.

Running swiftly ahead of the charging herd was a man...wait...what was he wearing and what on earth was that on his hands?

Harry was bewildered by what he saw but had no time to process it as the stranger reached his side then turned to face the approaching centaurs, still brandishing those strange knives protruding from his hands.

Having only seconds to make a decision, Harry decided to protect the stranger until he could find out what the heck was going on. To halt the headlong charge, he raised his wand and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

His stag Patroness leaped out and charged the lead centaur startling him enough to make him rear to a sudden stop. He danced on his rear hooves a moment before thudding to the ground, staring at Harry with a mixture of anger and surprise.

The rest of the herd had been forced to halt rather awkwardly on hind quarters to avoid plowing into their leader. Angry and upset, they stamped at the ground or cantered in circles while they waited to see what their leader would do now.

Before anyone could speak, Harry quickly shouted a question, "Please what have we done wrong to make you this upset?" He knew, because of the war, centaurs were understandably pissed off at wizarding kind for disrupting their lives but he knew they weren't angry at him personally, having helped him in the past.

Harry's Patroness dissipated, now that the danger and his focus was gone, and, while the lead centaur glowered at Harry, the stranger continued holding his ground, weapons at the ready, while he waited to see what would happen now.

Eyeing the stranger only a moment then ignoring the threat he might represent, the leader turned to Harry. "You do not belong here at this time of night, Harry Potter!"

Looking properly contrite, Harry bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir, ... I just needed time alone to think...I meant no disrespect... and was taking due care."

One of the centaurs paced up to stand by the leader. His expression severe and unhappy. "There are safer places for that within the castle, Harry Potter," he scolded. "Well, we understand the weight the prophecy holds over your fate, however, if you are killed by being careless of your safety, you will not be able to discharge your duty."

Harry's face burned with anger at being treated like a child but had the sense to not show it. Putting away his wand he looked up into the centaur's face. "I'm aware of my responsibilities, Firenze and I apologize for disturbing your evening. May we go now?"

"You may, Harry Potter but not this one. He must tell us who he is and what he is doing in our forest," the leader spoke instead, poking his spear toward the stranger in question. To his credit, the odd man didn't retaliate or show anger.

In a calm voice that was a bit gravely, he said, "My apologies, sir. Coming here was not my idea. . I was fighting an enemy of mankind on my own home turf when one of them sent me through some kind of portal, landing me in your forest. I have no idea where I am nor who you are."

The leader eyed the stranger for a long moment then paced closer, halting just inches from the stranger's odd weapons. He sniffed the air then cocked his head, puzzlement on his hairy face. "Your scent says you are not human but definitely not a wizard or other magical creature, but what you are is a puzzle. However, I also do not scent deceit. You speak truly. What are you stranger?"

Relaxing minutely, the man responded, "I am what is called a mutant. Human but not due to being born different. Hunted by humans that fear us but despite that we protect humans from the less civilized of our kind."

The leader frowned, turned to give the one called Firenze a questioning look.

"I have heard rumors of such creatures but have never encountered one Magorian, however, I did hear they war against one another as he has said and muggles do fear them," Firenze replied, giving the stranger a penetrating stare.

Shrugging, the leader sighed and thought a moment. "We have no quarrel with you stranger and are not interested in others quarrels. We give you leave to depart with the understanding you will never enter our woods again, understood?"

"Yes, sir, and thank you," the stranger said, politely, bowing his head.

Still puzzled, the leader turned away from the pair and shouted something in a sharp, staccato language that sent the whole herd wheeling about to race back into the woods.

However, Firenze didn't leave immediately, pausing a moment to give the stranger a considering look, which the man returned unblinking. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Harry giving him a look of warning before turning about himself and making off after the herd, soon vanishing as if they'd never been. Even the sound of their hooves ceased as if swallowed up by the forest itself.

The stranger frowned, disturbed by how quickly the odd herd of horse-men had disappeared, but let it go. However, he didn't retract his weapons as the place still stank of danger. He started to turn to the kid at his side when the light evening wind sent the odor of something or someone standing very near, watching them.

Apparently, the figure had guessed he'd been detected so stepped closer. The moonlight filtering between the trees showed a huge person who easily dwarfed the stranger and Harry. The man-like being stood ten feet tall, had extremely broad shoulders and was massively built. He had a wild thatch of hair and bushy beard that all but hid his face where dark eyes studied them. His clothing was very rustic, suiting the dark ages rather than modern times.

"Harry! What are you doing out here and who's your friend?" The huge man boomed, his tone mild and friendly despite its volume.

"Hagrid! Uh...well...I just needed some time alone. It's been a really rotten evening, then this fellow came along chased by the centaurs. He convinced them he wasn't a threat and I was just going to take him to the castle since he seems to be lost," Harry explained, quickly.

"Ahh...I wondered what had stirred them up. I also heard one of Aragog's young screaming, know what that was about?"

"Was that what that awful noise was? I heard it too but didn't know what had happened," Harry started to say when the stranger interrupted.

"Sorry but if it was some kind of big spider you're talking about, I had to stab it to keep it from taking a piece of my face," he admitted.

"Ahh...I see. Yes, they can be aggressive when they're hungry," Hagrid nodded. Loud noises intruded on their conversation. Hagrid's expression became grave and concerned. "I think we best leave here now as the forest creatures are a wee bit upset right now." With that he turned and began lumbering off.

Harry didn't hesitate to follow. Looking around himself cautiously, the man decided following these strangers was a better idea then trying to find his way out by himself especially with magic involved.

The three traveled in silence for several minutes until they came to a rustic stone hut. The stranger looked around and saw a huge field rising upward toward a ...castle? Where the heck was he?

"Please enter my humble home," Hagrid suddenly spoke, eyeing the stranger.

The stranger looked around, took a sniff of the air but detected no threat from the man and the boy had already disappeared within. Coming to a decision, he nodded and slipped past the big man and into the small home.

o*O*o

Hagrid entered then closed the door behind him. He went to the fireplace and put some wood on, poking it for a few moments until it was lit by the coals and was soon burning brightly providing warmth from the chill outside. He moved easily in his space, setting lanterns alight so they could see better.

Turning around he stared at his unusual guest. Harry was sitting at the table and staring at the stranger too.

The person was worth the look. He wore some kind of bright yellow costume that fit him tightly, showing he was very muscular and powerfully built despite the fact he was rather short in stature, only a little taller than Harry. A mask that was part of the costume, covered his face and came to points at the top of his head. He had hard eyes of brown and his scent wasn't that of a muggle nor a wizard. And those strange knives that came out of the back of his hands which were now gone as if they'd never been...very strange. What manner of creature was this?

Whatever he was, this was clearly out of Hagrid's comfort zone and needed to be dealt with by Dumbledore immediately. The man made him feel a bit uneasy but he didn't sense a threat from him. Coming to a decision, Hagrid said, "I think we should take you to the castle yonder. The headmaster must be the one to speak with ya and decide if he can aid you. You certainly can't be left wandering around the castle grounds without permission."

"That's fine but can you tell me where I am?" The stranger asked, still standing not far from the door.

"You be at Hogwarts."

The stranger looked blank. "And where would that be located?"

"Scotland, sir...if that helps and where did those knives on your hands go?" Harry asked, just noticing they were gone.

"Scotland?" The stranger apparently knew where that was and wasn't happy about it and he didn't answer Harry's question.

Frowning, Harry realized the man didn't want to talk about himself so asked instead, "Where are you from, sir and what's your name?"

"New York in the United States and I'm called Wolverine."

"You're from America?" Harry stuttered in shock. "That must have been some portal!"

"You could say that."

"That's a strange name you have and, pardon me for asking, but you don't act shaken by your trip through a portal of unknown origin nor by seeing magic," Harry observed, a questioning look in his eyes.

The stranger rolled his eyes and sighed. "You might say I've seen and experienced a great many weird things in my life."

"Really? But you're not a wizard or magical being..." Harry began to say when Hagrid cut him off.

"Harry!" Shocked Harry had given away what they were to a stranger.

"Oh, it's okay, Hagrid. He's not a muggle either according to Magorian. He called himself a mutant," Harry explained to the half giant.

Hagrid froze and gave the stranger a penetrating stare. It seemed he was familiar with the term but wasn't happy with the knowledge, obviously.

Surprised by Hagrid's reaction, Harry asked, "You've heard of them before?"

Hagrid's eyes flicked to Harry then back to the stranger. "I have and that's all I'll say, Harry." He gave the boy a warning look to not ask any more question then turned his attention to the man. "Sir, we'd better go. The headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, will definitely want to see you." Without saying more, Hagrid stepped to the door and opened it again.

Stepping out, it seemed he fully expected the two to follow since he began to walk off into the night. Even more confused and getting a little angry at the lack of answers to this mystery, Harry nonetheless followed Hagrid.

The stranger felt he'd gone down a rabbit hole somewhere. Wizards ... Magical creatures ... centaurs? And what the hell was a 'muggle'? He hated having more questions than answers so he hoped this Dumbledore character had some answers for him and could get him home again. He was worried about his team mates and whether they were alright.

Shaking his head, the man stepped out of the hut, closing the door behind him, then followed the pair up the hill to the well lit castle in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**A STRANGER IN THE WOODS**

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

Thinking his chances of getting more information might be easier if he pumped the kid for it, Wolverine caught up to the boy and strode beside him, the half-giant a good length ahead of them and apparently not listening to them...good!

Harry glanced up and over at him, his eyes gleaming with questions he was dying to ask.

"Ask...I won't bite," Wolverine reassured him.

The boy flashed an eager smile then gave Hagrid a quick glance before deciding it was safe to speak. After all, Hagrid had told him not to at the cabin. "What is a mutant?" He asked in a low tone.

Just the opening I wanted, Wolverine thought, answering with the shortest explanation he could. "Mutants are humans actually, but with something extra. That something could be as bizarre as changing their body to ice, diamond, fire, or even steel; being capable of flight with real wings or using sound to do it or teleporting, or not looking human at all...a biped furry beast or something that looks like a devil with a tail. Some can even speak mind to mind or lift things with their mind alone. The types of mutations are endless but we are few. Normal humans outnumber us about a thousand to one but despite that fact they still fear us because we're different. However, from the beginning of time, humans have always fear things they don't understand. In the case of mutants, those in charge have tried to regulate us, confine us to camps, or treat us like lab rats. Your every day man on the street on the other hand, just wants us dead. Mutants don't help matters either. Some of them want to be left alone, others want peace with humans, and the ones that cause all the grief and the main reason humans fear us are the ones that want to make humans their slaves. Those are the ones my group fights on a regular basis, trying to keep humankind safe."

Harry listened in fascination and sorrow. Seems muggles cause problems due to fear everywhere, he thought sadly. "So one such battle is how you ended up here. Are you winning and do the mug...I mean humans, thank you for your efforts?"

Wolverine gave the boy a thoughtful look. Those eyes reflected sorrow and understanding not usually seen in one so young. A look I've seen in too many young mutants faces, he thought bitterly. Why can't there be someplace that's safe and happy? Because humans love conflict. Peace would be boring, he answered his own question.

"You might say we're just barely keeping the status quo," he admitted. "And, no, humans don't usually thank us. Sometimes we get intelligent ones that do but most just treat us as if we were just as bad as the ones we saved them from. Occasionally, when I'm feeling particularly depressed, I sometimes think they might be right."

"So even out there in the world, the different is shunned and feared," Harry said, bitterly.

"You sound as if you've encountered such behavior yourself?" Wolverine asked, a little surprised and sad that might be so.

Harry's look was dark and haunted. "You could say that. Muggles have no love for us either."

"That's tough and typical of humankind. Uh...I'm assuming muggles is your word for humans?"

"Yes, it means someone who hasn't any magic." Harry grimaced. "It's derogatory and demeaning and I shouldn't be using it. Calling each other names is just another way to distance ourselves from those we don't want to be associated with. So the world goes on hating. It doesn't help that we encourage that by keeping to ourselves which makes us very much like mutants in that respect."

"Unfortunately, too true." Wolverine gave Harry a look of respect. The kid was pretty young to have come to that conclusion which meant the kid had experienced that nasty prejudice himself but he got the impression Harry didn't want to talk about his past.

"It's surprising how similar we two species are...besides the fact humans fear us equally that is," Harry interrupted the mutant's thoughts.

"How can you say that? A few of us can do magic, sure, but its part of their mutation," Wolverine objected mildly, curious to see what Harry had to say.

"The description of some of those mutations are what we can do with our magic with spells and potions. I'm not all that familiar with all that mutants can do, but wizards can fly on brooms, change shape, alter people's minds, talk mind to mind, and even kill with just a single spell."

Wolverine held up a hand and said, "Hold it...hold it...you can kill with a word?" Harry nodded. "That sounds far-fetched even from where I stand as someone who's seen a lot of strange things. Also, mutants are born with our abilities while you acquire them with your spell and potions. And, I'm assuming, you hide from humans while we're forced to live among them and try to hide ourselves as best we can though those among us that can't pass for human have a harder time of it. So, no, I don't think we're similar."

Harry took on a stubborn look. "I'm sorry but I disagree. We too are born with our abilities. Without a magical core we're no different than an ordinary human. That core is what allows us to perform magic so we can do the very same things you can with our spells and potions. And, unlike a few of you having the skill to move from place to place quickly, all wizards can instantaneously do the same with just a spell or a spelled item. Another, unfortunate similarity is being at war with one who wishes to rule us all then move onto the muggles. So the only difference I see between us is the one you pointed out already...living behind a magical barrier and, apparently, we can kill with only a word. My parents were killed that way when I was but one."

Aw damn. Orphaned young and most likely didn't have a great foster family either. The kid's too much like the one's I've seen and dealt with. Wolverine sighed inwardly, feeling the kid's pain. Okay, so they were the same in many ways even to a war. "Okay, you do have several good points and I'm sorry about your parents. But this war you mention must be secret as no outside your barrier has heard of it." Wolverine was dismayed to be caught in someone else's war. One was enough, thank you very much.

Harry started to answer when he realized they had reached the castle and Hagrid was looking at him unhappily. Blushing from getting caught, Harry quickly shut up and ducked by Hagrid through the door the half-giant was holding open. Wolverine slipped by too then waited until the man closed the door then followed as Hagrid led them through a huge foyer, then up a short, broad staircase before turning down a hall and walking some more before halting in front of an ugly looking stone gargoyle.

Wolverine had looked around as they walked and was shaking his head. It was a medieval castle alright with the normal things you find there and some not so normal. Knights in armor, bardic symbols, fire lit truncheons on the walls...he blinked at that. What...they don't have electricity? And what's with the moving images on every oil painting he passed? Was he in some kind of fun house?

Hagrid cleared his throat and said, 'Bonfire Toffee'. The gargoyle leaped, as if alive, to one side allowing a hidden, spiral stairwell to gradually appear. Hagrid led the way upward once the staircase was fully in view, with Harry then Wolverine following. At the top the man knocked on a heavy oak door.

They heard nothing from within but the door opened all on its own. Hagrid looked a bit uncomfortable but entered anyway with the rest trooping in behind him.

While Hagrid's place was homey and down to earth, this room was firmly in the realm of fantasy. Everywhere Wolverine looked there was something weird and fascinating to see. The walls held weird moving paintings, strange devices, and even stranger looking artifacts and books filled the room's walls, surfaces, and shelves. Nearer to the door, on a huge wooden perch, sat an amazing looking red and gold bird with long plumage that was as big as a small dog. Against the far wall near the only window a huge desk sat perched on a small stone platform and covered with more magical junk. No one but the bird was in the room, except for more of those moving paintings. Each held a man or woman dressed in clothing from different eras and all focused on them. Creepy!

Hagrid moved further into the room and halted. He seemed to be waiting for something. Harry meanwhile walked up to the bird's perch and halted. He addressed it as if it were another person. "Hello, Fawkes. We need to see Professor Dumbledore...it's quite urgent."

The bird gave the boy a friendly chirp, eyed Wolverine with a piercing gaze that made the man realize there was an intelligent mind in that feathered head. Fawkes dipped its head then spread his wings and vanished in a brief burst of flame.

"I know someone else who can do that same trick but he leaves behind the smell of sulfur," Wolverine said, bemused.

"Really. Sounds like an interesting chap," Harry said, eyes lighting with interest.

"He is and a really nice guy. So what kind of bird was that?"

"Fawkes is a Phoenix and Professor Dumbledore's familiar."

"Oh...so him being able to vanish like that is something Phoenix's can do?" Logan asked, fascinated.

"Among other things," Harry confirmed, smiling secretly.

"Harry ... Hagrid... what are you two doing here at this late hour," a powerful voice exclaimed as a man older than the voice led him to believe, appeared suddenly from out of no where, wearing the most outrageous gown of purple and gold Wolverine had ever seen.

The man's sudden appearance made Wolverine tense and wary. His senses warned this man was extremely dangerous. Best be careful around him if I want to get home in one piece, he thought sourly.

"And who might this be?" The old man asked, peering at Wolverine over his old fashioned glasses, blue eyes piercing but with the hint of a twinkle in them as he moved to stand near the Phoenix's empty perch which wasn't empty long as Fawkes reappeared and asked for a caress with a bump of his head against the old man's hand. The man obliged while waiting for an answer from his unexpected guests.

"This here young fella appeared in the forest unexpectedly, sir, upsetting the centaurs something awful, but Harry was able to calm them and he..." pointing at Wolverine, "... was somehow able to convince them he wasn't a threat so they let him go. He told me he's called Wolverine and that he's a mutant. I felt it were important that I bring him here immediately before someone sees him that shouldn't," Hagrid explained.

"Ahh...I see. Thank you, Hagrid for handling this matter with such care. You may go. I'll speak to you tomorrow about this and have a good evening," Dumbledore said lightly, dismissing the groundskeeper.

"You too sir." Hagrid turned to leave but paused by Wolverine. "A safe journey home, sir."

"Thanks, nice meeting you," Wolverine said, meaning it.

Hagrid smiled briefly then hurriedly made his escape leaving Harry and Wolverine with Dumbledore.

The later stared at the stranger for a long moment before asking, bluntly, "Would you, by chance, be an X-Men good sir?"

Wolverine blinked in surprise. How the hell would he know what X-Men were? It didn't seem like these guys went outside their world much. "Yes, I am," He answered, cautiously.

Dumbledore nodded his head as if that cleared up everything for him. It certainly didn't for Harry. "Could you tell me what happened to bring you all the way to Scotland from America?" Dumbledore queried.

"I and the X-Men were fighting Magneto at a plant in New Mexico. One of his new mutants is capable of making travel portals and during the battle I was knocked into one that dropped me into that forest out there. The battle may still be going on and I really need to get back there to help. Can you get me home or at least let me use a phone to call for a pickup? My radio was destroyed." He was anxious to be away from this place and worried about how the young mutants were faring. The battle hadn't been going all that well when he took his sudden trip.

"I am sorry to inform you, Wolverine that no modern technology will work around magic so no phones or radios, I'm afraid," Dumbledore apologized, sincerely meaning it.

Wolverine rolled his eyes and really wanted a smoke about now, cursing mentally on how nothing was ever easy for him. "But you do have other means of getting from place to place...true? Harry, here, told me on the walk up here. Can I be transported that way too?"

"Of course, sir. A moment please..." Dumbledore walked over to this big fireplace, took a pinch of some kind of black powder from a container on the mantle then tossed it into the fireplace. Instantly, green flames sprang up but no heat.

Wolverine sucked in a breath when the man stuck his head into his fireplace and began to speak.

"Professor Snape, please come to my office immediately." After delivering his order, Dumbledore pulled his head out and smiled at the poleaxed look on Wolverine's face. "This is our form of communication...fire calling. I've summoned someone that should be able to help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

Dumbledore nodded graciously then turned his attention to Harry. His smile turned downward in displeasure. "And why were you in the Forbidden Forest tonight, Harry?"

Harry blushed and stared at his feet. "I'm sorry, sir, but Professor Snape and I ran into a problem during our lessons. He kicked me out and won't teach me any longer and I'm fine with that but I needed some time to calm down after the session."

The old wizard shook his head, obviously unhappy. "Harry those lessons are extremely important."

"I know!" Harry said sharply, then blushed at his rudeness. "Sorry, sir, but I can't work with him especially after what I saw and he doesn't want to work with me either."

"What happened?"

Harry shook his head, lips tightly clamped together.

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well. We'll talk of this later and decide the appropriate punishment for disobeying school rules." Harry's back tightened at that but said nothing. "Go to bed, Harry."

Harry wanted desperately to object. He wanted to know more about mutants and Wolverine particularly but the expression on Dumbledore's face warned him not to push the issue. Sighing in defeat, he bowed his head. Turning to Wolverine, he said, "A safe journey home, sir. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"My pleasure as well, Harry, and thank you for coming to my aid out there," Wolverine said, giving the boy a small smile. Harry returned it then headed for the door. It opened before he could reach it by a tall, thin looking man in a severe black robe with stringy black hair that hid his profile.

The man's eyes narrowed in disapproval and surprise at seeing Harry. The boy scowled back but said nothing, choosing to push past and escaping before the man could speak. Still frowning, the man shut the door then turned toward the room. A gasp greeted him. What the devil, he thought, staring at the oddly clad and short man gaping at him.

"Severus?"

Snape jerked at his first name being used. "Do I know you?"

A look of puzzlement cleared a second later when the stranger realized something and reached up to pull his mask off. The stranger's hair was even more odd than his clothing was. It was black and stood up in too wedges like additional ears on either side of his head. The man's revealed face was framed by mutton-chop styled sideburns. His weird appearance told Snape exactly who this was but it was still a shock seeing him here of all places and after so many years.

"Logan?" He blurted.

Dumbledore stared at the two men in bemusement. Well, well how is it Severus knows a mutant? An interesting story that must be," he mused. Tired and realizing he wouldn't be seeking his bed for a while longer yet, Dumbledore went to his desk and sat down, the two men still frozen a few feet away, staring at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A STRANGER IN THE WOODS**

**Chapter 3: Muggles are Scary Creatures**

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked, dumbfounded at seeing this individual again.

"I might ask you the same question there, Sev," Logan drawled, regaining some of his aplomb.

"I..." Snape began but was interrupted by a powerful mind sweeping the room.

Drawing his wand and searching frantically for the unknown presence, Snape felt cornered and afraid. However, he soon registered both Dumbledore and Logan weren't acting worried.

Puzzled, he lowered his wand and was about to ask what was going on when he saw Logan go still and take a listening attitude. Obviously, the presence was speaking to him.

Huffing in annoyance, he put away his wand and resigned himself to waiting for the 'conversation' to end as Dumbledore was doing.

o*O*o

"_Logan! You're alright." _The mind voice held relief and puzzlement. _"How the devil did you get to Hogwarts?"_

_"From that damn portal Jumper created. Everything okay there? You don't sound concerned Charlie, so I'm assuming everyone is well?" _Logan answered, speaking back the same way.

_"Yes, you needn't worry, Logan...except for a few minor injuries, everyone is well and safe. Magneto escaped but we did capture his minions. At least his current plot has been foiled."_

"_Until next time," _Logan growled, annoyed the big shot had given them the slip again.

"_Do you wish to come home? I can send the Blackbird for you ..."_

Logan eyed Severus a long moment before answering. _"Well, I did but someone I hadn't seen in a very long time has shown up and if I'm welcome, I'd like to stay and see what he's been up to. That's if you no longer need me?"_

"_No, we're good here and thank you for coming to our aid. I'll speak with Professor Dumbledore and see what he says."_

"_Thanks. By the way, how is it you know about this place? I'm sure its not on anyone's map."_

The man's mind voice chuckled. _"No it's not. As for knowing about it...let's just say Professor Dumbledore and I have crossed paths before." _Logan snorted. Obviously Charles wasn't going to enlighten him ... what else was new. The man had endless secrets but then, so did he.

_Logan...if Dumbledore allows you to stay, I suggest you have him help you dig more memories out. They have other ways of recovering memories that are vastly more successful than mine."_

Logan grimaced. Turning his head, he stared at the old man eyeing him with avid curiosity a moment before returning to his conversation. _"I'll think about it, Charlie. You know I'm not too keen at having someone rummage around in my head," _Logan said, less than enthused.

"_It was merely a suggestion, Logan. I only want to help. I will leave you now and ask if you can stay. Be safe my friend,"_ Xavier said, understanding in his tone.

_"You do the same and thanks." _Logan said, then felt the powerful telepath leave him.

He hoped he could stay and was relieved he wouldn't have to return to New York. He'd only gone there because the Professor had pleaded for his aid when the New Mutants found themselves overwhelmed by Magneto's army but he normally had very little to do with them any longer. His goals were discovering his past so he was grateful his duty to friendship was over for now.

Glancing at Snape again, he thought about the last time he'd seen the man. The lean, bean pole of a man had been only a gawky kid at the time and in trouble up to his neck. To find him here as a teacher...well there had to be an interesting story behind that and he was of a mind to listen. Then, there was that war Harry had mentioned. Though he had no desire to get involved in someone else's conflict, he did admit to being curious about it. Time to reminisce.

o*O*o

Having said his farewell to Logan, the telepath let his mind glide to the other significant and powerful mind in the room. _"My apologizes for dropping in this way, Albus."_

_"The reason was sufficient, Charles. I trust things at your end are safely concluded? No one seriously hurt?"_

_"It is and there were some injuries but it could have been far worse. I only wish we could have captured Magneto but he managed to slip our grasp. We did get eight of his minions so his plans will have suffered greatly and that is all we could have hoped for this time around." _Charles sighed. _"Wolverine whose name is Logan, by the way, wishes to remain with you. Seems he knows someone there?"_

"_Yes, a young professor of mine," Dumbledore confirmed._

"_I know things are precarious for you right now. Any improvement in your situation?"_

"_Unfortunately, no. Voldemort has managed to acquire a body and is now raising an army that could over run us."_

"_That is indeed grave news. Then perhaps the fates have deemed you need a hand. Wolverine is an excellent soldier, strategist, and a good teacher despite his gruff ways. He might be of assistance to you."_

"_Really? Hmm...normally we don't like to involve outsiders but we are losing badly and I fear we may lose this conflict."_

"_Which doesn't bode well for the rest of us if you fall. I strongly urge you to accept Logan's help. Sometimes wars are won when the unexpected is dropped into the equation. If his help isn't enough, I would be willing to give you aid. Our methods are certainly unknown enough that it might turn the tide for you."_

"_That is very true, Charles, but even mutants are no match for magic. However, thank you for your offer. If the battle begins to turn against us, I will see if your unique abilities might still win it for us," _Dumbledore conceded only a little. He could not risk turning away any kind of help at this juncture.

"_As for Wolverine, though unexpected, he is not unwelcome and may stay if that is his wish. I admit to a overburdening curiosity as to how he and Snape had met considering their differing ages. I am correct in sensing Logan is considerably older than he appears?"_

"_Yes. Logan can heal any injury done to his body. Using our science, we were able to guess he was more than a century old, though how much older our instrument couldn't determine and he can't tell us because his mind had been damaged."_

"_Oh. What happened to him?"_

"_As near as we can determine, he was conned into allowing an experiment to be done on him by a secret military unit led by a rabid mutant hater. He had a mad plan to use a super mutant to kill all the others. We destroyed that plan and in the process learned how Logan had been altered. Those bastards had brutally enhanced his bones in the most painful manner possible by bonding a metal alloy, called adamantium, to them making him extremely hard to harm or kill. He had been born with bone claws that he can extrude through the backs of his hands and those were altered by the bonding into metal knives that can carve through steel and stone like butter. His reflexes and senses are beyond a normal humans too. That bonding, however, also damaged his mind enough to cost him a great many of his memories. Though reluctant, he allowed me to do a deep probe and I was able to restore some of what he lost but only the most recent. Anything older is lost to deep for me to retrieve. Perhaps you might have more success? I suggested it to him but he has trust issues from past mistreatment,"_ Charles explained.

_"What a terrible thing to have happen. That alone could have made him a harsh and unforgiving man but that doesn't seem to be the case. Perhaps, our methods could help him, if he'll let us. We'll see. Since he'll be around children, what kind of man is he?"_

_He can be very intimidating but the children of my school love him. He has a heart of gold and will defend to the death anyone who tries to harm those he protects. He is a skilled and hardened soldier with the instincts of an animal which is what has kept him alive all these years. His only flaw is a berserker rage that only comes on him when those he has chosen to protect are threatened or he, himself, has been pushed past his limits. He is formidable but other than that he is cool under fire and very intelligent. I think you might end up liking him...I do."_

"_Sounds like a truly interesting individual."_

Charles chuckled. _"He is.." _his thought stream broke off for a moment then returned, _"...sorry, I must leave now ... a minor crisis seems to have erupted here that_ _needs my attention ... good fortune to you my old friend ... send for me if you have need or if Logan wishes a lift somewhere else."_

_"Children will be children whether mutant or wizard," _Dumbledore commiserated with Charles as he sensed what was transpiring at the mutant's compound. _"I will contact you if it becomes necessary and thank you. I hope it won't be necessary. Farewell, Charles."_

"_Goodbye old friend." _With that their mental connection dissolved.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and let it go to settle himself before opening his eyes and seeing what the pair of men were doing while he had been 'away'.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Snape remained tense and uneasy by the powerful presence that was now speaking to the headmaster. His eyes flicked to Logan who merely smirked at him without saying anything while apparently waiting for the conversation across the room to end.

A sigh and Dumbledore's relaxed posture indicated he was back with them again, the powerful presence was no longer there.

"Who the devil was that?" Snape asked of both men. "I felt this mind brush against mine as if my shields weren't there. Who could be that powerful besides the Dark Lord?"

"I don't know who this Dark Lord is but that was the leader of the X-Men, Professor Charles Xavier. He and I have worked together for years and are friends. He was just checking to see what had happened to me and insure I was safe," Logan told his friend, soothingly.

"X-Men? What or who are they and how did he do what he did? Is he an American wizard?"

"No. He's a powerful mutant with telepathic skills beyond anyone living."

Snape frowned in confusion. When he'd met Logan all those years ago, he knew the man was different but had never learned just what he was but hearing he was a mutant still didn't answer the question for him since he'd not heard the term before. Seeing this, Dumbledore stepped in.

"There are other things in this world besides wizards and magical creatures, Severus. The Dark Lord has failed to take into account just how dangerous the muggle world truly is and that will prove to be his downfall if continues his sneak attacks against the local muggles as he's been doing of late. Sooner or later the defenders of muggle kind will notice and take action," he said gravely.

"I have seen no sign of such beings in my various trips through the muggle world. How is it you know of them?" Snape, his voice thick with disbelief and annoyance.

Dumbledore sighed. "I've spent far more time in the muggle world than you, Severus and I doubt you spent time reading their news or watching their tellie. During my travels I've met some of these unusual people. They know of magic but are unaware, fortunately, that there exists a whole world made up of us magic users and magical creatures they think are mere fairytales. Those few that do know about us, keep the secret as a favor to me."

"I wasn't aware you had that much influence in the muggle world, headmaster."

"I don't, not really! My contacts don't hold positions of power within the governments nor military but they are leaders of their own super powered groups whose only mission in life is to protect the world's people from the enemies they know not of. These special and powerful individuals are all that stand against the true danger that could rend our world apart. Innocent muggles barely tolerate their existence except for mutants who serve as an unfortunate scapegoat for their fears. Much like what the common wizard does, burying their collective heads in the sand while we in the Order of the Phoenix do our best to protect them from the threats they refuse to acknowledge."

"Then perhaps, headmaster, we should be asking these powerful creatures for their assistance in ending the threat to our kind before the Dark Lord, in his blind ambition, brings down unwanted attention by the threat you say is out there," Snape demanded, becoming unnerved by all he was hearing.

"We dare not!" Dumbledore said sharply, surprising Snape with his vehemence but before he could demand a reason, Logan cut in.

"He's right, Sev. Out there beyond your hidden world are things that would love to harness your abilities for their own purposes or destroy you because you'll interfere with their grand plans against humanity. Some of those things are mutants who wish to enslave mankind because they're tired of being feared, while there are humans who have super powers gained through experiments or accidents that could wipe you out, and then there's the alien races that keep trying to either enslave or rob our planet of its resources. For all those enemies and threats to planet Earth there are forces arrayed against them fighting to keep the ordinary people of the world safe and ignorant of the dangers surrounding them. I'm sure this is what you and your army is trying to do with your people too, right?"

"Exactly. Thank you for putting that so succinctly, Logan." Dumbledore was surprised and pleased by the mutant's support. The man saw in an instant the broad threat to them but then he lived with that threat everyday.

"You're welcome, sir. So, Sev, this bad guy you're fighting will have to be defeated by your own people because you don't want to come under the notice of all those other things out there even if they could wipe out this threat without breaking a sweat. Your lives would never be the same and it's entirely possible your world would be destroyed in the process," Logan finished grimly.

Snape felt overwhelmed. He would have called Logan a liar after spouting such nonsense if Dumbledore hadn't already stated it was true. He felt rather ill at the moment. Shaking his head, he gave the headmaster a look of fear and anxiety. "So if what you say is true, we have to defeat the Dark Lord quickly before he destroys us all by bringing unwanted attention from these ... beings?"

"Correct."

"But Harry Potter is not old enough to do what needs to be done!"

Dumbledore sighed, looking older than his one hundred and fifty years. "Yes, I know Severus."

Logan looked from one to the other wizard in angry confusion. "Wait a minute... how does that kid come into this?"

"That is a long tale, Logan. One I'm sure Severus may be willing to tell. Meanwhile, you are welcome to remain at Hogwarts for as long as you feel the need. Severus will be your guide. I would, however, appreciate a private conversation with you tomorrow sometime, eh?"

"Be happy to, sir and thank you for allowing me to stay. Perhaps during our conversation you might be tell me how you came to know Professor Xavier?"

"Perhaps," Dumbledore smiled secretively then turned to his potion's teacher. "Severus, please see that Logan has somewhere to sleep, provide him with appropriate clothing, and any personal care items he might need. I will bid you two a good evening and see you at breakfast tomorrow. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes sir but what about access to the castle and students?"

"I see no problem with the students seeing Logan. If he doesn't wish to divulge who he is or why he's here, that is his prerogative but please give him the appropriate warnings about wandering the castle and grounds for his safety."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape obeyed, reluctantly.

"Good night to you both." With that farewell, Dumbledore vanished.

Logan blinked and shook his head. "Handy trick that is. Can you do that?" He asked Snape as the two of them headed for the door.

"Yes. It's called apparating."

"Oh yeah...Harry mentioned that."

Snape's brows rose in a puzzled question.

"Oh, I met him when I arrived. I'll tell you about it when we get to your place," Logan promised.

"That should be an interesting tale," Snape said archly.


End file.
